fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Shining DX: Watashitachi no kokoro no setsuzoku
'''Pretty Cure All Stars Shining DX: Watashitachi no kokoro no setsuzoku '''is one of MoonlightRainbow's new all stars movies. In it all cures from Futari wa Pretty Cure to Go! Princess Pretty Cure appear. All cures from MoonlightRainbow's fanseries Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! appear too. Story Pretty Cure All Stars Shining DX: Watashitachi no kokoro no setsuzoku: transcript All girls had normal day, when they are suddenly send to some other worlds and find out that they were seperated and mixed with other pretty cure teams. That happened because someone wanted to destroy world and didn't want pretty cure to stop them. Girls have to find exit from 5 worlds and protect world again. This time it's 47 pretty cure together! And someone else will help them too... Synopsis Characters Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlett *Hanako Akari / Cure Garnet *Kato Akemi / Cure Topaz *Hikari Hoshiko / Cure Gold *Midori Ito / Cure Emerald *Mizuno Aoi / Cure Sapphire *Kurosawa Indigo / Cure Sky *Takahashi Violet / Cure Amethyst Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon *Glasan *PhanPhan *Pafu *Aroma *Aka *Orenji *Kiiro *Gurin *Ao *Aiindigo *Murasakiiro Villains *Noneed - Noneed is leader of villains. He controled Moriko to become Steal and give task to Deleat and Steal to seperate pretty cure in other worlds so they can stop him when he'll destroy world. *Deleat - Deleat is Noneed's servant. *Nonono - Monsters that are working for Noneed, Deleat and Steal. Movie only characters Returning *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo *Gureru *EnEn New *Erin *Yuka Iris / Cure Gift *Yuka Moriko / Steal Others *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru *Regina *Sagara Seiji *Hikawa Maria / Cure Tender *Ohana / Cure Sunset *Olina / Cure Wave *Nanase Yui *Prince Kanata Groups Pretty Cure were seperated in 5 groups. First Group Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Hanako Akari / Cure Garnet Mascots *Mepple *Flappy *Coco *Chiffon *Chypre *Candy *Sharuru *Aka Second Group Pretty Cure *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Mizuno Aoi / Cure Sapphire Mascots *Mipple *Choppy *Natts *Potpourri *Raquel *Ao Third Group Pretty Cure *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlett *Midori Ito / Cure Emerald Mascots *Pollun *Lullun *Hummy *Dabyi *Ai *Glasan *Gurin Fourth Group Pretty Cure *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Hikari Hoshiko / Cure Gold *Takahashi Violet / Cure Amethyst Mascots *Syrup *Tart *Lance *PhanPhan *Kiiro *Murasakiiro Fifth Group Pretty Cure *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Kato Akemi / Cure Topaz *Kurosawa Indigo / Cure Sky Mascots *Coffret *Pop *Ribbon *Orenji *Aiindigo Songs Trivia *This is second all stars movie in which cures were seperated after Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3, if counting only canon all stars movies and one of many fan all stars movies in which cures were seperated. **But this time cures weren't together when they were seperated in groups. **This time mascots were with them too. ***Only mascots who weren't seperated toghether with cures in stayed in normal world were Moop and Foop, who stayed with Michiru and Kaoru. *Unlike in new stage movies all cures speak. *This is first time that leader cure from current team doesn't meet leader cure from previous team first, because Akari met Nagisa first, not Haruka. *This is first time that non-cures that were like part of team at the end of series (Michiru, Kaoru and Regina) helped pretty cure in battle. *This movie was first created before Go! Princess Pretty Cure started airing and cures from this season weren't supposed to appear in it at first because Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure was 2015 season instead bu author decided to change it. Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:All Stars Movies Category:MoonlightRainbow's All Stars Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Shining DX Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Shining DX: Watashitachi no kokoro no setsuzoku Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Movies with Canon Cures Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure!